Pleurez Pauvres Fous
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. C'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux et cette année, Poudlard ne le passera pas à rire mais à pleurer. Ou comment poursuivre les giboulées de mars un premier avril.


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pleurs" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide ! Ma coloc, qui n'a pas de compte ffnet, a écrit ce OS de concert avec moi.

**Pleurez Pauvres Fous**

_\- On va se venger._

_\- Ils vont tous pleurer pour nous._

_\- Oh que oui. On lance l'opération PPF._

o°O°o

_1__er__ avril, dortoir de Gryffondor_

\- Debout Gred ! C'est mon anniversaire !

\- Ca par exemple ! Quelle coïncidence, Forge, c'est aussi le mien !

Un gros câlin bien fraternel plus tard, les jumeaux prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard pour s'offrir de quoi égayer cette merveilleuse journée. Mais que ne fut pas leur malheur en découvrant que Zonko était en rupture de stock de Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, explosion garantie sans chaleur.

\- Gred, c'est horrible.

\- Que dis-tu, c'est atroce.

\- Pleurez pas les jeunes, il y a d'autres articles.

\- Nous, pleurer ? En ce jour de fête ?

\- Ça jamais !

\- Ce monde est trop cruel, on va se venger.

o°O°o

_Opération PPF : Pleurez Pauvres Fous_

_Objectif :_ _Faire pleurer le tout Poudlard_

_Mobile : Vengeance !_

_Matériel requis_ :

_\- Savons sauteurs_

Severus marchait tranquillement dans un couloir en regardant les papillons se faire bouffer par Miss Teigne. La journée était idyllique. Quand soudain, du coin de l'œil, il vit un objet volant non identifié rose s'approcher sournoisement. Il se retourna doucement pour ne pas effrayer la chose mais horreur ! C'était du savon ! Et même visiblement du savon ensorcelé pour le poursuivre. Il se mit à courir droit devant lui, sans remarquer qu'une autre savonnette s'était chargée de rendre au sol du cachot son lustre d'antan et avait oublié de mettre la petite pancarte « attention, sol glissant ». Il glissa, tenta de se rattraper au mur, mais le savon sauteur fut plus rapide que lui. Severus franchit le reste du couloir en ventriglisse sous l'œil ébahi de Londubat qui était revenu sur ses pas pour récupérer le chaudron qu'il avait oublié en cours de potion. Londubat se mit à rire, ce qui fit pleurer Severus de rage, ce qui fit pleurer Londubat de peur.

_\- Bonbons à hoquets_

Comme tous les matins, Albus s'offrit une ou plusieurs petites douceurs en piochant allégrement dans sa boîte de bonbons au citron. C'est alors que Minerva entra dans son bureau pour lui parler de l'organisation des examens de fin d'année.

\- Albus, nous devons parler de l'organisation des examens de fin d'année. L'épreuve d'astronomie a été planifiée à midi, ce qui risque de poser problème.

\- Oui-ck, je voi-ck le probl-ick !

\- Vous voicker le problick ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre.

\- Je me sui-ck très bien.

\- Hu hum, je repasserai plus tard, Albus.

Minerva sortit et se dit que ça y est, le directeur était devenu fou. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et elle fondit en larmes. Comment pouvait-elle craquer si facilement ? Et d'où venait cette odeur bizarre dans le bureau d'Albus ?

_\- Oignons et pelures de patates_

Les patates pour le déjeuner étaient arrivées en cuisine, les elfes se mirent donc au travail. Mais en épluchant les tubercules, un étrange phénomène se produisit. Les patates avaient dû être croisées avec des oignons, car tous les elfes se mirent à pleurer bruyamment. Les différents plats se retrouvèrent inondés et la complainte des cuisiniers s'éleva jusqu'au plafond de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves, privés de repas, se mirent à pleurer à leur tour.

_\- Frisbees à dents de serpent magiquement amplifié_

Filius était en train d'escalader la pile de livres qui lui servait d'estrade en vue du cours qui allait bientôt démarrer, quand soudain, le sol ne fut plus palpable.

\- Il est bizarre ce sol. Il est pas palpable.

Le monde commença à tourner autour de lui, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'est lui qui était en rotation, l'axe étant constitué des crocs enfoncés dans son derrière. Il commença à avoir la nausée et fini par rendre son petit-déjeuner sur les première année qui venaient d'arriver dans la salle et qui se mirent à pleurer.

o°O°o

Les jumeaux s'étaient bien amusés pour leur journée d'anniversaire. Et comme ils avaient été les premiers à pleurer et que c'était le 1er avril, personne ne les accusa. Ce qu'ils fêtèrent avec un prototype de feux d'artifice dans la bibliothèque, provoquant le Grand Incendie de la Réserve.


End file.
